powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Month/Transcript
(The episode begins with children rushing out. Blossom comes out happily) Blossom: 'You smell that, girls? '''Buttercup: '''I didn't do it. '''Bubbles: '''Wasn't me. '''Blossom: '''No, I'm talking about the smell of spring! ''(She falls to the ground and lies on the grass) 'Bubbles: '''Spring! ''(She lies on the grass too) Oh, yeah! '''Buttercup: '''Speak for yourselves. That makes another winter come and gone without a single snow day. '''Blossom: ''(Stands up)'' You can't be down in springtime because...(She started to sing) It's spring, it's spring! Spring is in the air, Birds are chirping, bees, they buzz, the fresh breeze through my hair! Accountants doing taxes, and flowers everywhere...Oh! (She flies into Jared's flowers) '' '''Jared: '(Holding a bouquet of flowers) Hey, Blossom! (Blossom was surprised and smiled) Blossom: ''(a little nervous)'' Hello, Jared Shapiro's, uh...Casual friend. Jared: ''(Shows his flowers to Blossom)'' I got you these. (Blossom feels shy and blushes about what she see) Buttercup: 'Hey, Blossom, your face is all red. Are you feeling okay? 'Cause your face is red. Why is your face all red? ''(Blossom drives her away, She floats to Jared and laughed and floated away out of view) 'Jared: '''I also wanted to give you this. ''(He takes a note out from his back and gives it to Blossom) (Blossom takes the note and reads it, Bubbles joins in and read the note's words out. The note says "I like you. Do you like me too? Y/N") '''Bubbles: ''(reading)'' "I like you, do you like me too? Yes or No" You have to say something! What are you gonna say? What's your answer?! Jared: 'It's okay, you can tell me your answer tomorrow. ''(Buttercup laughs. Jared gives the flower to Buttercup) Okay, bye. (He runs away and Buttercup throws the flower to the ground) '''Blossom: ''(Nervously)'' Tomorrow? (echoing) tomorrow... tomorrow... (Cut to the house. Blossom is sitting on the couch, she still has Jared's note in her hand and seems so stunned that not responding to Bubbles) Bubbles: 'Blossom? You okay? '''Buttercup: '''Let Dr. Buttercup get this. ''(She shows her hand to Blossom and asks) Hey, Bloss, how many fingers am I holding up? 'Blossom: '(Blinks her eyes and carelessly) Two. 'Buttercup: '''Well, she's still counting okay, which means she's probably okay to hear this. ''(Clear her throat) Blossom's got a boyfriend! Blossom's got a boyfriend! Blossom's got a boyfriend! BLOSSOM'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!! '''Blossom: ''(Pushes Buttercup away and angrily)'' I do not! Bubbles: 'What's the matter? Don't you like Jared? '''Blossom: '''I do like him. I just...(Nervous)'' What if I check yes? What happens? 'Bubbles: '''It's simple. You get married, and you're together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever! '''Buttercup: '''She's totally right. It's scientific fact. ''(Chanting) Blossom and Jared sitting in a tree.. '''Buttercup & Bubbles: ''(Chanting)'' K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (They fly away hand in hand, leaving Blossom sitting on the couch nervously) (Cut to Blossom's fantasy. Blossom is writing something using a feather-pen. She is wearing a beautiful light-blue dress, her hair is curled at both sides of her head. The door opens behind her and Jared is at the doorway. He is riding a white horse) Jared: 'Blossom, darling! '''Blossom: '''Jared, dearest! ''(She walks to Jared) What do you think of my latest novel? 'Jared: '''Sincerely? 'Tis your best work yet! It's already won tons of awards.(Camera pulls back and we saw many prizes and medals. He puts a golden crown to Blossom's head. There is a book in the middle of the crown.)'' And you've been made queen president of all the yearbook clubs forever! And...I love you. '''Blossom: ''(Wakes up from the dream and happily)'' That was the best dream ever! (Blossom became nervous) But there's no guarantee he'll be that supportive in real life! Ugh! I can't face Jared! (She grabs her pillow and covers her face with it) I can't go to school today! Buttercup: 'Stop your sleep-yakkin', Bloss, look! ''(Cut to the exterior of the house. It’s snowing outside, that makes the girls happy) 'Girls: '''Snow day! ''(They all flies out with snowsuits very happily) No school! 'Buttercup: '''Too bad you won't be able to see your boyfriend today. ''(She flies away with Bubbles) '''Blossom: ''(shyly)'' Yeah. Too bad. (Cut to a sign says "Fitz Maurice Hill". Every girl has a sled with them Bubbles's "Sleddie", Buttercup's "Monsieur Death", and Blossom's "Old Betty, Classic". They are prepared for skiing on the hill) Buttercup: 'All right! Time to take on Fitzmaurice Hill! ''(They fly to the top of the hill) Okay, ladies. Last one down buys the hot chocolate. (Bubbles started skiing without Buttercup says go) Hey, not until I say "Go"! 'Blossom: '''Go? Okay! ''(She started too) '''Buttercup: ''(Complaining)'' Does no one respect the time-honored traditions of competitive sledding?! (She started last) (The girls are shown skiing happily. Buttercup catches up with Blossom) Buttercup: 'Nice sled, old-school! But how's it handle? ''(She swaps places with Blossom) Not bad! 'Blossom: '''I hope that's not all you have. ''(They continue skiing, and towards a tunnel. They ski into it) 'Buttercup: '''I want my hot chocolate with extra whipped... ''(She notices something) bunnies? 'Blossom: '''Weird. ''(She noticed too and screams out) Bunnies! (There are 3 bunnies in front of them and notices the girls approaching them. Blossom and Buttercup tries to avoid them but Buttercup loses balance rolling forward) 'Bubbles: '(Spotted the bunnies and takes them with her) Bunnies! '''Buttercup: ''(Still rolling)'' Okay! Maybe a little help here old-school?! Blossom: 'I have one more move for you. ''(She uses her ice breath) 'Buttercup: '''Ice breath? ''(Blossom used her ice breath to create an ice slope to let them take off. Finally, they arrived at the end. Bubbles is 1st, Buttercup 2nd, and Blossom 3rd. so Blossom is the last one need to buy hot chocolates for them) 'Buttercup: '''I'll take a large hot chocolate, please. '''Bubbles: '''Me too! '''Blossom: '''Okay, okay! Hot chocolate is on me. ''(She flies to a hot cocoa stall to buy the food. There is already a long queue waiting) 'Student 1: '''Bummer about all the snow melting. '''Student 2: '''Totally. I guess it's back to school tomorrow. '''Stall Owner: '''Jared? ''(Just then the Stall Owner calls a name Jared, makes Blossom become very nervous immediately. The name is echoing around Blossom) 'Stall Owner: '''Your hot cocoa is ready. '''Jared: '(takes his cocoa) Oh, super! Thanks. Yummers. (He drinks the cocoa but found it's very hot) '''Blossom: ''(Very nervous)'' Oh, no! I'm not ready to give him my answer! I need more time! (She takes off) Stall Owner: 'Careful, that drink is hot. ''(Blossom files upper clouds) 'Blossom: '''One more snow day couldn't hurt. ''(She takes a deep breath and blows out a huge Ice breath to makes another snow day. But actually she makes it nearly a month) '''Journalist 1(Nick): ''(In helicopter)'' Well, Bob, it's another cold one out here, and to make matters worse, Townsville has been overrun by yetis! Journalist 2(Bob): 'You're telling me, Nick. They seem to be attracted by all the snow. ''(He turns to a yeti to interview him) And what brings you to Townsville? 'Yeti 1: '''Mmm-yes! This place is just so charming, the perfect winter resort. '''Yeti 2: '''Ugh, so true, darling. The Matterhorn wishes it were this place. ''(Cut to the kitchen. Bubbles is watching a TV and sees the yetis on TV. She is surprised) '''Bubbles: '''Whoa! Yetis. '''Buttercup: ''(Very angrily)'' Yetis? (She slams the fridge door) Forever snow, and now yetis?! Blossom: '''I'm sure they're really great once you get to know them. '''Buttercup: ''(Still angry)'' I'm sick of the snow! It's been a month, and I'm gonna say it! (suddenly calm down) I kind of miss school. Bubbles: '''Me too. My brain is getting all mushy and uh...uh...not usey. '''Blossom: '''I do miss the smell of used textbooks in the morning. '''Buttercup: '''Oh, yeah, Blossom. You must really be bummed about all this snow. You haven't seen your boyfriend since he asked you out! '''Bubbles: ''(She slips into the view)'' Yeah! Blossom: 'He is not my boyfriend! And...I love the snow! Don't you love the snow? ''(She switched her snowsuit and takes her sled) Let's go sledding! I love sledding! Sledding in the snow's the best! (She bumps open the door and flies out) '''Bubbles: ''(to Buttercup)'' I think the snow is going to her head. (Cut to the bottom of Fitz Maurice Hill. The girls was surprised by what they see: the sign has been covered with two crossing-wooden planks, replaced by another sign says "ABOMINABLE SNOW LODGE YETI SKI RESORT") Buttercup: 'Hey! What happened to Fitzmaurice Hill? '''Blossom: '''A yeti ski resort? '''Buttercup: '''So our hill's been overrun by yetis? '''Blossom: '''I'm sure it's fine, Buttercup. There's plenty of room for all of us. ''(They continue flying towards it but a giant yeti blocks their way and Blossom bumps into the yeti's leg) '''Giant Yeti: '''Sorry, there isn't plenty of room for you. You're gonna have to get off the Mountain. It's a yeti resort now. '''Buttercup: ''(Angrily)'' Oh, yeah?! Well, I'm gonna resort to kicking your butt, furball! (She throws her sled to ground and ready to give the yeti a punch, but Blossom holds her down.) Blossom: 'No, Buttercup, it's not worth it. We'll find someplace else to sled. ''(Buttercup grunts angrily and they left.) 'Giant Yeti: '''Tiny people. ''(The girls floating unhappily because they have no place to sledding.) '''Buttercup: ''(angrily complaining)'' Man, I hate these snobby yetis, I wish they'd all just go back to whatever snowball they came from. Bubbles: 'Yeah, I wish we could get rid of this snow. Then maybe they'd leave and we can bring spring back. ''(Buttercup and Bubbles left. Blossom saw a flower in the snow, She stare at it for a few seconds and floats to the flower and says to herself) '''Blossom: ''(soliloquize softly)'' I wish I could bring spring back, too. (She takes a breath and use her ice breath to freezes the flower. Buttercup made a clear-throat sound from o.c., makes Blossom surprised. Camera pulls back, Buttercup and Bubbles are staring her angrily in the mid-air) Oh! ''Uh...That was supposed to be a personal moment. '''Buttercup: '(angrily) Blossom! It was you the whole time?!! Bubbles: ''(angrily too)'' We thought it was the effects of climate change! Blossom: ''(anxiously)'' I...I didn't want to. I was just so nervous about answering Jared Shapiro's note, and I needed extra time to think about it, so...I made the snow day last a little longer. Bubbles: ''(still angrily)'' A month!!?!? Blossom: '''But you guys like the snow. It's a win-win for everyone! '''Buttercup: ''(Grabs Blossom and shakes her violately)'' AND THE YETIS!!!?? Blossom: 'I'm sorry!! But, honestly, the yetis may be annoying, but they are not monsters. ''(Just then a very savage roar resounds from o.c.. Cut to a skateboard with two legs of yeti are skiing down the hill, A yeti named Zack Butthead skis in the view drinking a soda. He knocked 3 cars off, crashed a building and knocked the instruments down. He also skied in front of the yeti couple, splash some snow to them and out of the view. He's roaring all the time) 'Yeti 2: '''Ugh! I guess it was only a matter of time before Zack showed up. ''(she flicks the snow off) 'Yeti 1: '''Tell me about it, That guy ruined the Matterhorn. ''(Zack is still skiing and he passes the girls, splashes a lot of snow to them) 'Blossom: '''Oh, no! Hey! Quit destroying our town! '''Zack: '''This ain't your town anymore, This is our town! ''(He throws a snowball at the girls and it hits Blossom, making her angry and she uses her ice breath to freeze him) '''Buttercup: ''(angrily)'' You made all this happen because you were scared of your boyfriend? Zack: (breaks the ice down) Yo, that's cold! (he continues skiing) Blossom: 'Hold that thought. ''(She goes up and uses her ice breath again and it's freezes Zack one more time) 'Buttercup: '''Freezing Townsville is no way to solve the problem. Ice eventually melts. ''(Zack breaks the ice again and continues) 'Buttercup: '''You need to face your problem head-on! ''(we see Zack is approching them quickly) It's time to take care of business, Bloss! 'Blossom: '''I know, But, guys! ''(Zack still quickly going) '''Bubbles: ''(Strictly)'' No more ice breath! Blossom: ''(crying)'' But... Bubbles & Buttercup: ''(flies into the view and angrily)'' No more ice breath!!! (Blossom ignore them and uses her ice breath the third time and freezes Zack, he is very close to the girls) Buttercup: 'Except that time. That time was good. '''Blossom: '''Okay, girls, you're right. Time to take care of business. ''(Zack breaks the ice again and he is ready to hit the girls, but Blossom is faster than him and she gives him a great punch.) (It's another day the snow was melting everywhere. A red car with a lot of items drives into view. In the car there is the yeti couple -- they are leaving Townsville to another place with snow) 'Yeti 2: '''This place just become another Matterhorn. ''(Inside Midway Elementary School. All the student are back to school. Blossom coming with a book and suddenly stopped. She sees Jared leaning against the wall, playing his clarinet. He didn't notice Blossom. Blossom couraged her and floats to Jared) 'Blossom: '''Hey, Jared! ''(This calling makes Jared suddenly so frightened that he almost can't hold his clarinet, but he caught it at last.) '''Jared: ''(nervously)'' H...Hey, Blossom. Blossom: ''(nervously too and a little shyly)'' Can I...talk to you? Jared: ''(nervously)'' Uh...uh, sure. Did you get a chance to think about my note? (This question makes Blossom feels anxious for a few seconds. She takes a deep breath and encouraged her again) 'Blossom: '''I thought the note you gave me was very sweet. And while I think that you're really great, and some may even say I have a crush on you, I've given it much thought. And after consulting those closest to me, I've concluded that I'm just not ready for a relationship. Is that OK? ''(She partials her head and watches Jared a little shyly) 'Jared: '''Oh, um...I'm not ready for a relationship, either. I just think you're neat. '''Blossom: '''Oh! Uh...ditto! ''(They laugh nervously) 'Jared: '''Hey, you want to grab a snow cone? '''Blossom: '''Oh, man, I think I've had enough snow for a while. ''(She follows Jared out of view. The two of them laugh.) (Bubbles rolling in mid-air into view, her eyes become heart-shape) '''Bubbles: '''Oooh! How romantic! (End this episode) Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts